Traditional kitchen taps have the outlet end drawn back under the gravity of the weight block when the tap is not used so as to realize reset. As the outlet end and the end face of the support pipe are only contacted in the axial direction for location when the outlet end is being reset, no location function is applied in the radial direction. Therefore, the outlet end would be in any direction in the radial direction after reset. For the user, this kind of the reset method is unfriendly, the user needs to re-build the habit and adjust the direction of the outlet end every time, making the outlet button of the outlet end in a proper position.